


“不要担心这种事情。”

by Pangloss_of_Thunder_ten_Tronckh



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangloss_of_Thunder_ten_Tronckh/pseuds/Pangloss_of_Thunder_ten_Tronckh
Summary: 菲尔迪南特·冯·艾吉尔不幸地发现了自己步入了一条只有两个人的赛道，而他不愿意想象失败者会如何。





	“不要担心这种事情。”

**Author's Note:**

> 这个片段里的贝雷丝的性格略微有点差，出于一些理由已经决定了辅佐艾黛尔贾特。  
> 菲尔迪南特有些疑心过重，反正有点OOC。
> 
> 时间大概是白云之章，艾黛尔贾特加冕典礼前的一两个月左右。

“老师觉得我和艾黛尔贾特谁更适合当皇帝？”

“以后再看吧。”老师头也不抬。

“老师觉得谁是更好的学生？我还是艾黛尔贾特？”

“各有千秋哪。”老师随口答道。

“老师，艾黛尔贾特前段时间独自狩猎了一头魔兽，我要超过她！”

“菲尔迪南特。”老师吐出叼着的苇笔，“你是不是暗恋级长？”

“……您说什么？”菲尔迪南特愣了一下，然后恍然大悟地说，“确实！曾经的皇帝和宰相进行了决斗，战士宰相输掉了决斗，却赢得了皇帝的爱情。这是帝国史上的一段佳话，没想到您不在帝国长大，却对帝国的历史有了解。”

“我的意思是说只有这么高的小屁孩才会对暗恋的女孩死乞白赖地讨嫌，”老师在腰部比划身高，“好该二十的大小伙子了，自己去表白不行吗？”

“老师！”他有点着急又有点羞耻，“……您明明知道我不是这个意思。”

“老师的意思是说呢，普天之下芸芸众生，大家都有自己的事儿要去做，老师有自己的嘴要喂饱，我就先……”她用手指门示意。

“最后一个问题，”菲尔迪南特低下头，老师回头去看他，却发现他的表情被刘海挡住，看不清楚，“如果有人雇您杀我，您会这么做吗？”

老师笑了：“不要担心这种事情。‘坏刃’名头很响，我的佣金当然也是天价，杀宰相的公子风险很大，这种任务往往也是天价。天价乘天价，谁出得起？”

“是啊，谁出得起呢？”菲尔迪南特的声音里压抑着激愤和委屈。

“不要担心这种事情。”

“……可是！”

“你刚才说那是最后一个问题。”老师重新把苇笔叼回嘴里，径直往训练场外走了。

**Author's Note:**

> 我知道这段很雷。


End file.
